Forbidden Love
by beachbabe12
Summary: Marianne and Sirius meet and fall in love, someone wants revenge and Marianne is an easy target being a muggle. Oneshot. Challenge.


**A/N: This was a challenge, set by pinocchio. It had to be about one of the characters from MWPP, it couldn't be Lily and James though they could be in the background, it must involve a forbidden romance and it must involve a death. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. **

A twenty year old man wondered around the park late one night, he was in a muggle village, where his mother never wanted him to go. She was always telling him never to go into a muggle village, it was forbidden of him.

'Excuse me!' someone shouted at him.

He turned around, and raised his eyebrows. 'Yes?'

'I was wondering if you could help my sister, her ankle is twisted and she cannot walk,' she pleaded.

It was raining, and so, it made it more difficult for the girl to help her sister.

'Where do you live?' he asked, lifting up the woman as if she weighed no lighter than a feather. The girls light brown hair was wet and her blue eyes were shining bright.

The girl's sister ran ahead and warned her mother of his coming with her other daughter.

'She fell over and now he's carrying her,' he heard her say. He smiled at the girl he was carrying.

The mother hurried him in and he laid her down gently on their couch in the living room.

'I cannot begin to thank you dear man,' the mother said.

'It is nothing,' he said. 'I am pleased to have met you, although I would have wished it in a more pleasurable manner,' he said.

The mother smiled pleasantly at him.

'I must go,' he said. 'I fear I have trespassed on your property too long and I must press on, good night. May I call in tomorrow and see the patient?' he inquired.

'Of course,' the mother said.

Just after bidding them all goodnight, and walking a few steps outside the mother came out again and asked for him name.

'Black,' he said. 'Sirius Black.'

* * *

The next day he returned, and inquired how she was. 

'I am very well thank you,' she said. 'I did not have a chance to thank you last night and I am deeply sorry,' she said.

'It was all my pleasure,' he answered.

'I know your name, but you don't know mine,' she said.

'Yes, I inquired a few people for your name but they did not know you,' he said.

'I am Marianne,' she said. 'Marianne Austen.'

'That is a pretty name,' he told her genuinely.

'You have only met my younger sister, Margaret, and you have not met my older sister, Elinor.'

'No, I only met Margaret,' he agreed. 'Is Elinor here?' he asked.

'No, sorry she is out with Edward, her boyfriend.'

'Maybe some other time I will meet her then,' he said.

'I hope so.'

* * *

And that is how Marianne and Sirius met. 

Marianne, a strong, passionate woman, loved to read and play the piano. She would see Sirius many times in the week and they quickly became a couple.

He met all her friends, and her older sister, Elinor.

Sirius never introduced her to his friends and family, though she often inquired after them. He told her many stories about his friends, but never family. She was curious to hear why, but knew she should never mention it.

* * *

'Are they dead?' she asked one night after their late walk in the park where they had first met. It was their ten month anniversary. 

'No,' he laughed at her question. 'They do not approve of me,' he told her.

'Why on earth not?' she asked him.

He had not yet told her about him being a wizard, yet they had said they loved each other.

'Let's not talk of that,' he said.

'Please, Sirius.'

He looked at her, deep in the eyes.

'I do not wish to talk of them, they do not want me to date you, and I do not wish to be reminded of that,' he said, and that was the truth.

'What is wrong with me?' she asked, confused by his answer.

'Nothing that you can change,' he said and he kissed her gently.

'I ought to try, don't you think?'

'You could try,' he laughed. 'But nothing would become of it,' he said.

'Is this like forbidden love?' she asked him. She had longed all her childhood for forbidden love, and hoped it was. She always told her mother that was would be happy to die for love. It was something she thought was noble, and she would only marry if the person she was marrying was willing to die for her.

'Yes,' he said. 'That is what it is like.'

* * *

'Marianne, would you do me the honor of marrying me?' 

'Yes,' she cried and they kissed. They were back at the park where they first met, and it was raining. He slid the ring, a sapphire ring with diamonds around the edges, onto her thin fingers.

* * *

James, Lily, Peter and Remus sat in a café waiting for Sirius to arrive. They had heard he had some big news for them and were eagerly awaiting his arrival. 

'What is the news?' Lily asked him when he sat down.

'I am to be married,' he said.

They stared at him, they had known of some relationship he was having, but not that it was serious enough to be married.

'Sorry?' said James.

'To a muggle, but she does not know that I am a wizard,' he said.

'Sorry?' said Remus.

'We got engaged yesterday night,' he told them.

'Sorry?' said Peter.

'Isn't it exciting?'

'Do you love her?' Lily asked him.

'Of course I do!' he shouted.

'Shh!' James said, 'Harry is asleep,' he told him, looking at his son.

'You don't like the idea, do you?'

'We do not know the girl,' said Remus.

'She is beautiful, intelligent, smart and to be married to me!' he said.

'Can we meet her?' Peter asked.

'No,' James shut Peter up. 'What I want to know is; does she know about your family?'

'That is the other thing,' said Sirius, stirring his tea.

'I don't think your relationship is very good if she doesn't know that you're a wizard and nothing about your family,' said Peter.

'No one understands me, I hate you!' he said and left.

* * *

'Sirius! Thank goodness you are home, I wanted to ask you something and I know this might sound weird but this really short, fat guy came up to me today and he was in a black cloak and he said his name was . . . I can't remember, anyway. He told me you were a wizard, and that you were a good wizard but you came from a family of bad ones. Is this why you won't tell me about your family?' she asked 

He breathed heavily and said 'yes.'

'You're kidding!' she shouted.

'No.'

'I'm married to a wizard!' she said.

'Yes.'

'But you're a good wizard, and your family is bad. Is this the reason why you won't let me meet your friends?'

'Yes.'

'And the reason why your family doesn't like me is because I can't do magic?'

'Yes.'

'Oh my god,' she said, sitting down.

'I know it's a lot to take in but if you could consider marrying me still,' he said.

'Of course,' she said. 'What is there to think about? Of course I will still marry you!'

'Good, I love you.'

'I love you too,' she said and an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders, but with that came a whole bunch of questions.

* * *

Around two months since the conversation and it was Halloween. 

Marianne had so many questions for him and most of them he found himself laughing at. He gave her all his old school texts to read and it seemed every time he would come home from work she had read another three of four books.

The night of Halloween Marianne and Sirius where eating a late dinner in front of the television.

The door burst open and a short, fat man in a black cloak appeared.

'Who are you?'

'Sirius! You know me,' the man stuttered.

Sirius recognised the voice immediately, 'Peter!'

'That's right; your servant has become the master. Right now, Lily and James lie dead in their house with dead little Harry next to them,' said Peter. He knew nothing of what had really happened.

Marianne took her fiancé's hand and listened to Peter tell his story.

'Kill me, not her!' he shouted.

Despite the situation Marianne smiled at him. This was what she wanted in a husband.

'We need you to frame you, people everywhere will think you betrayed the Potters,' said Peter happily. 'But just incase your little friend tells, we need to kill her.'

'No!' shouted Sirius, but it was too late, Marianne was blinded by a flash of green light and that was the end of her.

'You little rat!' shouted Sirius.

'That's they way the cookie crumbles,' said Peter. Ever since Sirius had stolen his crush back in fifth year and said that to him, Peter had longed for the day he could say it himself and really mean it.

'Is this what this is about?' asked Sirius.

'You could say that,' he said and disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: And so I fulfilled each of the things I was meant to. I love doing these challenge things. I have done another one it's called "So Many Feelings" and it's a Draco/Hermione oneshot. Although that wasn't part of the challenge. Reveiw please!**


End file.
